


In the Library

by planetundersiege



Series: Eclipsa Fics [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Chair Sex, Clawing, Dominant Eclipsa, Eclipsa, Eclipsa is kinky, F/M, Kissing, Library, Library Sex, Licking, Love, Lovebites, Monster Husband, Nipple Licking, Not as much as last time but still, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Passionate Sex, Porn, Sadness turns into porn and then fluff, Scratching, Sex, Smut, Svtfoe, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wanting a child, ear biting, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Eclipsa wants a child. Her husband can help her with that.





	In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’ve done it again, one more Eclipsa porn fic. It’s not as kinky as the last one, but I like it. Like the previous one, this one is dedicated to Celeste (eclipsabutterflyfans).  
> Enjoy.

Eclipsa let out a yawn as she walked through the corridors the temple that she and her husband shared. She was on her way to its library after having been out and gotten some fruit from the forest. Her husband was still out hunting, hopefully they would get some meat for dinner, not that she minded. The only thing important was that she could be close to her monster love.

It was silent, the loud sound of her shoes meeting the cold ground as she paced along with the grandfather clock’s rhythmic ticks were the only sources of sound to be made. Between ticks and steps, she could hear herself breathing, it was actually quite relaxing. And now she would take it easy with a good book before her husband came home, and then they would make dinner together and perhaps cuddle a little.

Or a lot, probably a lot. She never got enough of her handsome husband, his sharp teeth when he smiled, his fluffy white hair. His sensitive looking eyes and his cute tail that was his weak tickle spot. Yes, he was simply perfect, they were truly meant for each other, she knew it in her heart.

She finally entered the library and looked at the countless of rows of books, all old and ancient, from all different corners of Mewni. Acquiring them all had been hard, but with it in the end. Nothing better than a good book. She really enjoyed them. She carefully ran her hand through the row, ending up picking a book by chance. And from the title, it looked like it was a novel. Yes, this could definitely work.

So she sat down on the armchair, opening page one. She got introduced to the main character, a woman with big dreams, and Eclipsa thought she would like the book, but ten minutes in, she was full on sobbing.

It wasn’t a sad book or anything, rather the opposite, and that was the thing that hurt. The protagonist had countless of children that were shoved with love, hugs and kisses. These children were described as “her little miracles”. Just reading that, it made her feel… so alone.

After all, she had always wanted to be a mother, but here she was, without a child.

Oh how she wanted a child, she wanted them running around in the temple, playing with her and their daddy. She wondered how a child between her and her husband would look like. Perhaps having Butterfly family cheek marks, and a cute little tail and pointy ears? Just thinking about that imaginary child, it hurt. A part of her longed after a little baby to care for, the she would cuddle and nurse, that would grow up in a family where they knew that they was deeply loved. She would never leave their side.

Eclipsa put down the book and wiped her face with her hand. She felt how puffy and red her face must be, she wouldn’t be surprised if her space cheek marks blended into her skin. But she didn’t care, she just had to cry it out.

The longing of being a mother, have a child that was the embodiment of her and her husband’s ever growing love. That was all she wanted, that would be worth more than anything. She had already given up the throne for her husband, and she would do it thousands of times again if that meant that they would be blessed with a child of their own.

She was so overwhelmed with sadness so she didn’t hear the loud sound of her husband walking around. He knew that she usually was in the library, so that’s where he was heading.

“Honey I’m home! I’ve got a deer in the kitchen and…”, he stopped as he appeared in the doorway, clearly shocked at seeing his beloved wife cry like that. “Clips, what’s wrong?”.

The worry in his voice was clear as day, the answer had been sharp, and without even knowing the problem yet, he knew he would do everything he could to make his queen feel better. Eclipsa deserved the best, after all.

“Oh my dearest, you’re home”, she said, looking up, and he froze. He hated seeing the sadness in her beautiful gray eyes.

He carefully approached and sat down on the floor beside her armchair.

“My love, what is it?”, he asked again as one of his giant hands carefully embraced hers. All she did was point at the book. “What’s with the book”.

“Read it”, was all she said, and so he did, and after a few sentences he understood.

“Clips…”.

“I want a child my dearest, I want to be a mother to a beautiful child with your beautiful eyes and tail, perhaps even a pair of tiny horns. I want to have a family with you, to make something that’s the proof of our love for each other. I want to hear the laughter and giggle of a child, I want to have a tiny little child with cheek marks call you daddy, and me mommy. I want a child so badly”.

He looked at his wife and carefully wiped her tears away, before giving her a quick peck on the forehead, making her blush like she always did when she was with him.

Eclipsa let out a small moan as she lifted her arms into the air, making it easy for him to remove her maroon dress. It was off in an instant and thrown to the side, and thankfully not ripped apart this time. She had lost counts of how many dresses that had met their demise at his sharp claws, but she couldn’t care less about that either. What they were about to do was an act of love, after all, and when she was with him, Eclipsa felt more free than she had ever done her entire life.

As the dress was thrown aside, he immediately began to work on her delicate breasts, using his tongue to carefully lick around them while carefully using his hands to play with them, trying to hit all of her sensitive nerves. And he did, because Eclipsa was already whimpering and whispering his name in that voice of hers that always managed to get him to throb. He felt himself grow as he tried to please his wife, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

He caressed all of her plump and beautiful bodies with his hands, working his ways towards her underwear, she was already wet and a small stain shoved it. So in a heartbeat he used his long claws to cut them into pieces, exposing her privates. They had lots of underwear, and this was the fastest way to get it off. He would have gone there in a heartbeat, letting his tongue play with her clit and entrance as he enjoyed her sweet taste, but he was already busy with trying to find all of her sensitive nerves of her breasts.

He continued to lick her breasts while his hand moved downwards, until it carefully circulated around her clit, getting covered in some of her love juices. One of his fingers weren’t sharp, and that was just because of this purpose. For Eclipsa, it felt like heaven as her clot got stimulated, and it was the best when her husband’s finger got closer and closer to her opening, before carefully entering the warm entrance.

“Oh...yes”, she whispered, lightly digging her nails into his rough back and let out a moan. She dragged him closer, trying to bite his neck. And as he realized what she wanted, he readjusted herself so that she would get it.

He groaned as he felt her sink his teeth into his rough skin, both of them moved, and the pleasure made him slide his finger further into her, hitting her right spots over and over again. It was already beginning to feel great, and this was no way near the best part. They knew.

“Clips…”, he whispered as he enjoyed her, and as she let go, he carefully nibbled at her ear, something she absolutely adored. It was the right amount of ticklishness and pleasure. She felt herself get wetter and wetter for every second that passed, and she knew she wouldn’t have the strength or patience for taking it slow, not today.

He carefully removed his finger from her, making her moan, she wanted to be filled again. His finger was filled with all of her juices, and he carefully used his tongue to lick it off in the most seductive way he knew, before placing another kiss on her neck.

As he let go, she stood up from the chair, with shaky legs, just pointing at it, ordering him to sit.

And he did. His member was visible from his underwear, clearly screaming for her to take it off, and she did. She always did.

As his erection sprang free, some precum already leaking, she immediately put her hand around his large shaft and pressed her warm tongue against his tips, carefully moving up and dawn. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling if his wife pleasuring him, but also because the gorgeous view of her down there would have been too much, and he had no intention of not letting her finish, or not finishing inside of her tight walls, that were made just for him.

Eclipsa let out a gagging sound as she worked her way on his shaft, enjoying the taste of it, one she had gotten accustomed too. The groans of her husband was also pure ecstasy, she could never get enough of it. She felt powerful, she was in control, she was responsible for what her beloved one was feeling at the very moment. If she wanted, she could just stop, but she would never do that to him. And not to herself either.

“Clips…”, he whimpered, and she felt like he had been teased enough, because she herself could barely handle it. She wanted him inside of her this instant.

“Yes my love”, she teased with a husky voice along with letting out a laugh. “You like this, don’t you?”.

He nodded.

“Yes… please”.

“Oh honey, you don’t even need to ask, but this chair is a bit tiny… so let me sit on your lap”.

He nodded and immediately spread his legs as she climbed on top of him, immediately pressing a deep kiss onto his lips, were their tongues fiercely battled for dominance. Eclipsa touched her husband’s member with one hand, and carefully guided it into her warm slit. It took a moment to adjust as she got filled to the brink, but she was used it it.

A few seconds passed of them only looking at each other before they locked lips and she carefully began to move again, enjoying the feeling of his warm member rubbing inside of her, while he enjoyed her warm and wet hole, so tight and so amazing for him.

She established a rhythm of moving her hips, while her lips were locked against his and her fingers fiercely clawed his back. Emotions were like a spark, exploding fireworks all over the place. Every move and thrust just got better and better, she moaned his name during the kiss.

She felt his claws run through her delicate back, and she let out a scream of pure pleasure while closing her eyes in delight, breaking their fierce kiss.

They were both close to the edge, and they knew it, she sped up her hip movements, enjoying every second she could, and his movement changed, the pleasure starting to become too much to handle.

“Clips… I’m gonna”, he whispered under his breath.

“Inside, do it inside!”, was her answer, she screamed it into his face.

And then they hit the edge, all built up pleasure released as they hit the edge. Eclipsa was shaking, and then felt the warm seed of her husband enter her slowly for several seconds. She felt so full, it felt so right.

They spent a while just catching each other’s breath, just looking into each other’s eyes with a passionate look and a happy smile.

He carefully removed Eclipsa from him, and took all of her into his arms, cuddling her and giving her countless of kisses on her spade covered cheek.

“Do you think it worked this time love?”, she asked.

“I don’t know Clips, I hope it did. You’d make an amazing mother. But now, let’s get out of the library, take a nice bath together and then we’ll have dinner”.

The former queen let out a laugh.

“I’d be delighted too”.


End file.
